


come back home

by chxra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxra/pseuds/chxra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was reset after reset. Nothing new was happening. But you were determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back home

You had no idea how many times you've tried this already. It seems you've lost count.

Tens, hundreds, thousands of times you've walked across the Underground, saved the monsters, and reached the surface world - only to reset. It was technically nothing harmful to those keenly aware of the events taking place, because it was always the same ending over and over again with each reset. At this point you were positive that Sans is overly confused at whatever you were doing.

That didn't matter. 

(It actually did. But that's not the point.) 

Only one thing mattered to you, and that one thing was slowly making you lose patience. Patience is a virtue, and surely was one that you were taught, but with each reset you were slowly losing hold in keeping your control. You wondered how M- Toriel can manage with the whole patience shebang.

Your mind was quiet as you endured each timeline, each encounter – and admittedly, each hilariously horrrible pun – but it all added up to nothing. It was always the same ending. Sometimes you wondered if it was all worth it. All those resets, all those timelines made and remade. All of that, for one thing – or rather, person.

You were absolutely determined to bring Asriel to the surface along with the others.

(But how long can even your determination last if all that you get was

*** Don't you have anything better to do?**

every single time?)

You expected complaining. You expected offhand comments about how you technically have all the time in the world – and that you were somehow wasting it. But your mind was silent. The silence, however, didn't help in helping you keep the tally of the amount of resets you've done already. You kind of wished they did.

This was possibly the millionth time that you walked through the Underground as everyone else prepared to leave for the surface. You hoped that this one was your final reset.

Your footsteps echoed in the hallway as you made your way towards the very beginning of the Underground, to the Ruins, and past them. You saw the flowers before you even entered the room. And, as always, he was standing there, his back turned to you, tending to those flowers.

Yet, no matter how differently you approached the subject this time, the conversation still ended with

*** Don't you have anything better to do?**

You wanted to bend a knee and lose yourself in counting the countless amounts of resets you have done only with your fingers. But patience is a virtue, and rather than being already taught, you were only learning. You made some friends along the way that taught you that, for sure.

“The same thing again,” you muttered under your breath as you walked away from Asriel yet again. Finally, a soft voice in your mind broke the silence.

_Are you going to do it again, Chara?_

As usual, Frisk defied your expectations of the possibility of complaining, and met only your determination with the endless patience that matched Toriel's.

“If I learned how to see the good in this world, then Asriel deserves to know what it's like too.”

 _Then... here we go. Sorry, Sans._ Their voice was apologetic as you felt a ghost of a hand hold your own. _Are you sure you don't want me to do this? You look exhausted._

“No. I'll find a way to make it up to him myself. I have to.” You smiled bitterly, and looked up at the cave ceiling with a sigh. “Let's go, Frisk.”

And your vision faded to back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada, my small attempt at a plot twist! Sort of. ...I hope it wasn't obvious..
> 
> Someone protect these three small cinnamon rolls bc they're all too good and pure for this world


End file.
